My Will
by Shizuka Maboroshi
Summary: Chigusa Honou came to the living world in hopes of evading Aizen and finding the shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki that she has heard so much about...but Aizen has sent Grimmjow to find and retrieve her, but why and what could he possibly want with this woman?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sky was a brilliant azure, almost completely clear as a few clouds rolled by lazily on the gorgeous backdrop. Birds chirped loudly, their songs echoing loudly through the otherwise quiet afternoon. He was so relaxed by the tranquil atmosphere he almost didn't hear the rustle of the grass as she approached. Startled, the orange-haired teenager sat up with a start from the patch of grass where he had been lying. There standing blocking the sunlight was a strikingly beautiful girl. Dressed in what appeared to be a strange backless red kimono (think Yuna from FF-X, only it's red, not blue). Her long jet black hair waved gently in the wind as she peered down at him, a blank expression on her face. Her eyes, which were a piecing green, seemed to peer deep into his soul.

"_Dareka_?! (Who are you?)" he exclaimed, sitting up in alarm. The woman gave a little smile and her lips parted to speak, but he couldn't make out the words, nor could he hear her voice over the now gusting wind. "Nani? (What?) I can't hear you…" The woman only shook her head in sadness and turned to leave. In that instant, a dark shadow approached her, although she seemed not to notice. Alarmed, the boy tried to run to her, but found himself bound to the ground by some invisible force. Unable to move, he cried out to her in desperation in an attempt to warn her, but his cries fell on deaf ears as she continued to walk away. The flowers and the grass swayed violently in the now raging wind, reaching toward her departing figure as if they too were trying to warn her. To his horror, the darkness pounced on the woman's figure…

"Look out!"

Ichigo Kurosaki awoke to the rather annoying sound of his mod soul, Kon screaming in his ears.

"Oi! Ichigo! Wake up ya lazy bum yer talking in yer sleep again!" the little animated plush lion yelled as he repeatedly smacked the now fully awake orange haired teen. In one swift move he grabbed Kon and flung him across the room, growling in anger. "What the hell Kon? Didn't I tell ya to quit doin' that?!" he snapped sitting up and rubbing the red paw marks the plushie had left on his face. Kon, who was now lying in a disheveled heap on the floor spoke up in a muffled voice from the carpet. "But yer gonna be late for school…Rukia nee-san already left…"

"What?! Oh shit!" exclaimed Ichigo throwing back the covers and leaping out of bed, stomping on Kon as he frantically rushed around the room throwing on clothes. In a matter of seconds he was fully dressed and dashing out the door with a piece of toast in his mouth, his little sisters waving goodbye to him. His pals Keigo and Mizuiro were outside waiting for him as usual, amused looks on their faces. "Jeez Ichigo you've been sleeping in a lot lately, been having those "special" dreams hu-" Keigo never got to finish his sentence as Ichigo upper-cutted him into next Tuesday. Muzuiro sweatdropped as their friend flew into orbit and Ichigo casually finished the rest of his toast with his usual trademark scowl. "Kurosaki-kun, ohayoo!" came a soft feminine voice. The boys looked over to see Rukia Kuchiki waiting as they headed to school.

It hadn't been long since Ichigo had encountered the bossy, smart-alecky shinigami that had given him her powers, turning him into a substitute shinigami. In that short amount of time he had nearly died multiple times, discovered that he had his own hidden shinigami powers, and had managed to take a hoard of captains in Soul Society and saved Rukia from execution. Now he was still learning how to control the hollow inside and dreaded the spats he got into from time to time with a certain Sexta Espada, namely Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez, who for some reason seemed determined to make his life a living hell. Still, as chaotic as things were, and besides the fact that he had spent most of his life with one foot in the land of the living and the other in the dead, he was as normal as any other 15 year old high schooler. He went to school…and killed hollows on a daily basis. Yea, nothing weird about that…

Ichigo sighed inwardly to himself. He wondered if he would ever lead a normal life again. That is, if you could even say his life before this was normal, if you take into account the constant ghost encounters. Shrugging the thought off, his attention returned to the front of the classroom. The teacher appeared to be introducing a new student. Stunned, he dropped the pencil he had been carelessly twirling in his hands. There, standing at the front of the classroom was the girl from his dreams! Only now she was dressed in the standard grey uniform of their school.

"_The hell?!" _he thought as she bowed and introduced herself. "_Hajimemashite, atashi wa Honou Chigusa. Yoroshiku ne."_ (How do you do, I'm Chigusa Honou. Nice to meet you)

Ichigo couldn't help but stare in confusion as she took the seat behind Rukia sitting beside him. Clearly perturbed, he wondered who she was and furthermore, why was he dreaming about her? As she took her seat, she felt his gaze and turned to shoot him a quizzical look. Embarrassed to be caught staring, Ichigo quickly averted his gaze, his trademark scowl deepening.

Ichigo wasn't the only one wondering about this girl. A dark haired boy who sat nearby narrowed his eyes and shoved his wire rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose. She was emitting some strange spiritual waves, ones that even Uruyuu didn't recognize. Orihime and Chad both felt it too and also looked on in wonder. Ignoring the stares from the rest of the class, Chigusa faced the front and class continued on.

Later that afternoon Ichigo dealt a final blow to a rather hideous hollow, releasing a large blast of energy from Zangetsu, which connected with its target, blowing the large monster away. _"Tch, that was too easy." _He thought as he replaced Zangetsu on his back and sighed. "Why do they always pick the worst times to appear?" he grumbled as he turned to Rukia. "Stop complaining, you're lucky it was just a low level hollow and not someone like your favorite blue-haired Espada," scolded Rukia.

Ichigo made a pained expression. She was right. He turned to head home when a dark shadow suddenly fell over him. "Ichigo, watch out!" before he had time to react, something heavy landed on him, squashing him on the sidewalk.

"Ow, ow, ow, that hurt!" said a familiar voice. Ichigo looked up from his back on the ground to see a long pair of legs and a grey uniform skirt. "What the…?" A pair of startled green eyes met his now angry brown ones as he squirmed under her weight. "Get off! You're heavy!" he yelled angrily. The surprise in the green eyes was replaced by a snapping green fire. "How rude! You shouldn't have been in the way of my fall!" she retorted. "Just get off!" he exclaimed shoving her off and jumping to his feet. There, lying on her side on the sidewalk was the long haired girl from class earlier. Astonished, Ichigo's mouth dropped. "I-It's you!" he pointed a finger at her in shock, then froze. "Wait…you can see me?" he was still in his shinigami form in his black hakama, they had left Kon in his body at the house.

The girl didn't answer his question; in fact she out right ignored him and turned to Rukia as she stood up and dusted herself off. "Oh, hi! Aren't you from my class? I'm Chigusa Honou, how are you?" "Hey! Are you listening? Aren't you gonna apologize?!" demanded Ichigo also standing up and shaking the gravel from his hair. Rukia sighed at his outburst, but turned and replied, also ignoring him. "Uh, yeah. I'm Rukia Kuchiki! Yoroshiku ne! And this hothead here is Ichigo Kurosaki."

The girl, who seemed somewhat distracted, nodded absentmindedly. She kept looking around rather nervously as if looking for something. "Um, is something wrong?" said Rukia. Before she could respond, Ichigo flashed jumped and knocked her to the ground as the spot where she had stood exploded. The air filled with smoke and debris as the three of them coughed uncontrollably. The smoke cleared and there stood a man with shocking blue hair and cold turquoise eyes dressed in a singed white hakama, a lone hole in the middle of his abdomen.

"Bitch, did ya think ya'd get away that easy?" he growled angrily. In an instant, Ichigo jumped up, grabbed Zangetsu, and stepped in front of the girl. "Grimmjow?!" he said as he eyed the Espada warily. "What the hell do you want?" Grimmjow glanced over at Ichigo in annoyance. Ichigo tensed and eyed him warily. This was all he needed, another battle with this psychopath. It just wasn't going to be his day…

**Hah! So this is my first Bleach fanfic...ya'll might remember me from the RE: New Beginnings fanfic that I wrote like, light years ago and never finished...-_- anyways, so! I had vowed I would try a Bleach fanfic and here it is! I've already got two other chapters done I just gotta put em' up...so yea...bear with me I haven't written anything in almost 5 years so I'm rather rusty...let me know what ya'll think and I'll see ya in chapter 2...boy it feels good to be back :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Bitch, did ya think ya'd get away that easy?" growled Grimmjow angrily. In an instant, Ichigo jumped up, grabbed Zangetsu, and stepped in front of the girl. "Grimmjow?!" he said as he eyed the Espada warily. "What the hell do you want?" Grimmjow glanced over at Ichigo in annoyance. Ichigo tensed and eyed him warily. This was all he needed, another battle with this psychopath. It just wasn't going to be his day.

"Eh? You too, shinigami? I'm not here for ya today. That woman over there has some business with Aizen, so hand er' over." "What?" said Ichigo looking back at her in question. The girl, whose face wore a look of fear didn't reply, she only took a step back as if she were to run any second. She shook her head, not taking her eyes off Grimmjow. Frowning Ichigo turned back to Grimmjow and took a defensive stance. "Sorry, but I can't do that." "_Souka_? (Is that so?) Then I guess I'll just have to take her myself." Before Ichigo could react, Grimmjow flash stepped and round kicked him into a light pole, causing Chigusa to turn and flee. Grimmjow just grinned maniacally and flashed in front of her, making her stop dead in her tracks. "Goin' somewhere, _onna _(woman)?" he said taking a step forward. Chigusa gasped and jumped back in surprise. "What do you want? Haven't you people taken enough from me?" she demanded. Grimmjow scoffed at her angrily. "The hell if I know. Bitch I'm just here to retrieve y-" before he could finish a dark crescent shaped blast of reiatsu hit him and sent him flying. Ichigo shunpoed beside Chigusa in his bankai form. "You ok?" he asked not once taking his eyes from the where Grimmjow had flown. The girl nodded, not taking her eyes from the spot either. _"Don't let him take me."_ Ichigo couldn't hide his surprise. She hadn't spoken the words, yet he had heard her voice clearly. _"Please, we can't let him take me away. I need your help."_ Telepathy? She was using telepathy to talk to him? Just who was she?_ What _was she? Ichigo wasn't sure what to think, but he turned to Rukia. "Take her somewhere safe." He said before turning to parry an attack from Grimmjow, their swords clashing loudly. "Quick, this way," said Rukia after giving a quick nod to Ichigo and taking off down the street, Chigusa in tow.

Grimmjow growled in anger as the two took off down the street. "Out of my fuckin' way, SHINIGAMI!" he exclaimed as he put a hand forward and blasted a cero at Ichigo, who barely flashed stepped out of the way in time. The two began exchanging blows as their zanpakutou clashed repeatedly.

Ichigo grunted as he narrowly missed having his head loped off by Grimmjow's zanpakutou. "What do you want with her?"

"Like I said, she has business with Aizen. The hell should I know?!" retorted Grimmjow landing a punch in Ichigo's gut sending him flying. Smirking evilly, Grimmjow took this moment to flash step in front of the fleeing girls. Without warning he quickly swatted Rukia away like a fly into some nearby buildings and grabbed Chigusa by the neck.

"Quit wastin' my time bitch. I don't like playin' cat n' mouse. Run again and I'll make sure those legs of yers never run again." He growled. The girl began to struggle in his grasped, letting out a strangled cry. He only tightened his grip around her neck and slowly lifted her off her feet. She could feel herself starting to lose consciousness as her vision wavered. A choking sound escaped from her lips. "What? Can't understand ya, speak up onna." He said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. She appeared to be chanting quietly, though he couldn't understand the words. Suddenly, she reached into her shirt and pulled out a strip of paper with several incantations on it and slammed it on his forehead while yelling "_Akuryo taisen_! (Evil spirits begone)*" "Huh?!" was all Grimmjow could say as his whole body numbed. Breaking from his grasp, she fell to her knees coughing and gasping for air. "Bitch, what the hell…?!" he struggled unsuccessfly to move. Still coughing and choking, the girl turned to run and slammed into Ichigo, who had arrived just in time to see her trick.

"What the fuck did ya do to me ya stupid bitch?!" roared a now incapacitated Grimmjow who was now rabid with rage. "When I get loose I'm gonna rip yer ass apart!" he raged. "Let's go!" she said. Ichigo nodded, grabbed her and flashed stepped to the still unconscious Rukia who lay in a pile of building rubble. Quickly grabbing her, they disappeared from sight leaving a VERY pissed Grimmjow still raging and blasting reiatsu everywhere.

Later, at Kisuke Urahara's shop Orihime was busy healing Rukia as Urahara, Ichigo, Chad, Uruyuu, Renji, and the Urahara shop gang sat in a circle with Chigusa. The mysterious girl has been pretty quiet through most of the discussion, offering no explanation to the day's events. Finally Ichigo spoke up, rather irritated that this woman, who had caused him so much trouble, sat eating their food without so much as a thank you. "Oi! Who are you? Why is Aizen looking for you? And how did you stop Grimmjow like that?" She made a face at his directness. The guy was just plain tactless. Chigusa looked down for a moment and Urahara spoke up, his usually comical demeanor rather serious. "You have an intense reiatsu, but you don't seem to be a shinigami…you aren't by chance…?"

She cut him off. "No…I'm not an arrancar or anything like that…I…"she averted her gaze, then seemed to make up her mind. "I came from Soul Society. I thought I could hide here in the real world. Unfortunately, somehow they found me anyway." She finally said.

"So why are they chasing you? What does Aizen want?" "I don't know, I can't seem to figure it out. You see, I am actually psychic and I've been having visions of him- I've seen the destruction that he plans to create if he ever got a hold of me…so I've been searching for you, Ichigo Kurosaki. You _have_ seen the dreams, right?"

"So that _was_ you!"

"Yea, sorry about that but it was the best way to track you without them noticing…dream manipulation is also one of my powers."

Ichigo frowned. He didn't like the idea of someone invading his mind and manipulating his dreams, but at the same time he wondered just who this girl was, and what was with that strange reiatsu? He also had a feeling that she wasn't telling them the whole truth. Regardless, she was here now and was going to have to be protected it seems.

"Also…I need somewhere to stay, I don't know where to go so…" Ichigo's thoughtful expression turned to a look of panic as the girl looked expectantly at him. "Oh no way I already have a hard enough time letting Rukia stay in my closet without my nosy family knowing! Sorry there's no room," he said quickly. Chigusa looked down, embarrassed. "Oh, sorry. I guess I shouldn't have assumed…" she trailed off and bit her lip. "Don't worry, you can stay here- you can share the room with the freeloader!" chimed in Urahara snapping his fan closed. "What?!" exclaimed Renji, who had been relatively quiet up until now. Before he could complain further, the Urahara shop crew all shot him dirty glares. "What's that, _freeloader-san_? Did you say something?" said Urahara, a rather demented look in his eye. "Uh…n-no," stammered Renji shrinking back and quickly shutting his mouth. "Good!" with a flick of his wrist, his fan quickly snapped open and he gave it a happy wavce. Turning to Chigusa he smiled reassuringly. "I'm not sure what Aizen wants with you, but you should be safe here for the time being until we can figure out what he's up to. In the meantime," the fan snapped closed. "Kurosaki-kun and his friends will make sure to keep an eye on you, starting with freeloader-san!" Renji groaned inwardly. Yet another menial task he'd have to do…when would they stop torturing him?

"Thank you so much! I can't begin to thank you enough," said Chigusa genuinely smiling for the first time.

"Oh don't misunderstand, anything Aizen is after is never for a good reason and I need some time to find some things out. We can't have you getting captured before Yoruichi can gather some intelligence on the matter."

"Yoruichi?" said Chigusa questionably as the black cat slipped into the room and approached her. "Who's that?"

"That would be me," came a scratchy male voice. Chigusa looked around at the others in the room. None of them had spoke, so where did that voice come from? "Down here," came the voice again and she looked down to see a pair of golden amber eyes studying her intently. The cat's tail flicked back and forth lazily. Chigusa blinked and stared at Yoruichi for a moment before speaking. The others in the room leaned forward in anticipation of her reaction. Just about everyone who met Yoruichi in her cat form freaked out whenever she spoke. After all, whoever heard of a talking cat?

Smiling, Chigusa held out a hand and took Yoruichi's paw and shook it. "Yoroshiku ne, Yoruichi-san." Everyone gasped. "_'What the hell, it's a talking CAT'_ should've been yer response, the hell is wrong with you?" exclaimed Ichigo, the others nodding in agreement. Chigusa's smile only deepened as she shook her head in mild amusement.

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow, clearly impressed. "I see, so you can see my true form through my spiritual energy?" "Yes, it's another part of my psychic powers. I can see an image of a dark-skinned woman when I look into your eyes."

"How is that possible? She isn't a shinigami and I know she's not a Quincy…" said Uruyu, a look of surprise on his face.

Chigusa shrugged. "I've always been like this. Even when I was young I was pretty good at that sort of thing," she said. They all fell silent. Just who was this girl? "Well that's a pretty impressive power you've got, but it's getting rather late and I'm sure our new guest needs her rest, especially since you all have school in the morning," said Urahara breaking the uncomfortable silence, much to Chigusa's relief. They all nodded in agreement as the others stood and began shuffling out the door. Yoruichi paused at the door and turned back to give Urahara a knowing look, which he returned. They were going to have to think up a plan...

**Ok so that's two chapters so far...not bad for a lazy writer such as myself lol...yea so Grimmjow likes the word 'bitch' damn XD s'not my fault he said it! I just wrote it...oh well I like him mean like that...**

***when she says akuryo taisen she's using 'ofuda' or strips of paper with incantations on it...it's a tool used by shinto priests and priestesses...think Sailor Mars from Sailor Moon when she would use that trick...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**~Earlier that day~**_

She sat alone in a large tree gazing at the clouds grazing in the sky. What was she going to do? She had made it to the real world without too much trouble, but what now? She glanced over at the young orange-haired teen sitting Indian style on the grass as he ate lunch with his circle of friends. The perverted one, Keigo she remembered him calling himself, was in the middle of what seemed to be a comical story, his expressions changing to coincide with each part of his story. Sighing, her mind returned to the situation at hand. How was she going to get him to help her? The boy had a serious attitude problem, not to mention the suspicious glares he'd been shooting her way all day. Perhaps she had overdone it with the dream invasions. Still, she had to try, for the sake of the ones she cherished back in her world and for the sake of this world too.

"Chigusa-san? She seems kinda nice," said Orihime. "I wonder why she's all alone in that tree? She's not even eating," commented one of the girls. "Really? Maybe I should go share some of my bean paste cake with her!" declared Orihime. "Uh…I don't think that's such a good idea, Orihime…we don't want to make her our enemy…" "What? Why would she hate us for that?" Orihime wore a confused look. "Never mind, lets just let it be, besides she looks like she wants to be alone anyway," said Tatsuki rolling her eyes at her best friend. Ichigo narrowed his eyes as Chigusa looked away, but said nothing and continued to eat his bento.

_**~Later that afternoon~**_

Chigusa found herself on the rooftop of the school. The sun was just beginning its descent, still high in the sky. She sighed as she looked to the streets below, watching as Ichigo and his pals strolled home. _"What to do…his mind is so guarded it's hard to read him…what a fierce reiatsu!"_ she muttered to herself. She was so engrossed in her thoughts she almost missed the presence of another powerful reiastu directly behind her. A shadow fell over her as she spun around to see a strange man looming over her. He had icy blue eyes and unruly blue hair. His mouth was twisted into a cruel smile, which was framed by a partial hollow mask on his right jaw. He wore a white hakama and a short jacket that exposed a chest with scars and hardened muscles. His abdomen had the trademark hole of a hollow, but he looked closer to human than hollow. She narrowed her eyes and lunged away, just narrowly dodging the fist that shot out and slammed a hole in the fence of the roof. "Arrancar," she managed to say as he pulled his hand from the fence and turned to look at her, a looked of mild amusement on his face. "Ya move pretty fast, _onna_ (woman). And ya seem to know what I am. Guess it saves me the trouble of explainin' things." She took a step back. Shoot, how had they found her so quickly? She had been so careful to hide her spiritual energy. Damn, she would have to stall him until she figured out a way to escape.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" she demanded, silently scanning her surroundings. The man snorted. "Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, Sexta Espada and bitch yer comin' with me. That's all you need to know." No way out. She then focused her attention to Grimmjow and began to mentally search his mind for answers. She caught a flash of a man and the name 'Aizen' flooded her consciousness. Upon trying to dig further, a sudden blast of reiatsu knocked her from his mind and caused her to step back, as if struck by some invisible force. Grimmjow's evil smirk was replaced with an angry sneer. "The hell was that? Stay the hell out of there, _onna_," he snapped. "Now," he said taking a step towards her. "Lets go. I'm runnin' out of patience." She shook off the effects of his massive reiatsu and eyed him warily. "And if I refuse?" In a blink of an eye, he was again towering over her. He brought his face inches from hers. "Don't make me say it again, bitch," he said darkly reaching out his hand and charging a cero. "Unless you want to lose that pretty face of yers."

She froze at the intensity of those eyes. He meant business and there was no way she could dodge a blast like that. Grimmjow smirked seeing the look of panic that crossed her face. Of course he wouldn't kill her, Aizen had specifically said that she must be brought back alive. He figured he'd just mess with her a bit, shake the bitch up a little. It's not like he'd actually kill her…

His thoughts were interrupted by a nearby explosion of a familiar reiatsu that shook the building. That was all the distraction she needed as she quickly lit a ball of fire. Tossing her hand up, a blinding wall of flames engulfed them, quickly turning into a thick cloud of smoke. Grimmjow was taken offguard and she took off sprinting, narrowing escaping a rogue blast fired off by the blinded Espada. "You fucking bitch!" She ignored his angry snarls as she ran, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. She scanned the streets, desperately searching for the reiatsu. That explosion was him, she was sure of it. He was somewhere nearby fighting a hollow…if she could just- her thoughts came to a screeching halt as Grimmjow materialized in front of her making her stop dead in her tracks. There were slight burn marks on his tan skin and his jacket and hakama were singed and still slightly smoking at the edges. He was pissed. "Nice little stunt you just pulled there, bitch. You're lucky Aizen wants you unharmed or your ass would be mine," he growled through gritted teeth. God he was fast! She'd never escape at this rate. She made a move to reach into the shirt of her uniform, but he sonidoed and grabbed her arm. "Don't even think about doin' that little parlor trick again or this arm is mine." She lowered her head and sighed. "Ok…I'll go. Just…don't hurt me…" she said quietly as she looked down. She blinked in surprise as she caught sight of the dark-haired girl and Ichigo on the street below. "Yea you better," said Grimmjow narrowing his eyes and releasing her arm. He turned to open a garganta, but before he could, she backed up and teetered over the edge, losing her balance as she plummeted headfirst towards the ground below. "Shit!" was all Grimmjow could exclaim before she went hurtling over the edge.

------------

Grimmjow angrily ripped the strip from his forehead, his reiatsu blasting out in one huge surge. "That fucking bitch! When I get my hands on her…"

"That's enough, Grimmjow." He froze at the sound of the cold voice and spun around to see Ulquiorra standing, staring at him with those cold, expressionless green eyes. "Where is the girl, Grimmjow?" Grimmjow quickly calmed his reiatsu and shrugged nonchalantly. "The stupid bitch hit me with some weird voodoo shit and ran off with that fucking shinigami." Ulquiorra frowned, or at least Grimmjow thought that was what he was doing with those eyes. The guy was a fucking freak of nature and frankly, Grimmjow hated having to take orders from him. If it weren't for the fact that he knew if he challenged that bastard at his present level he would lose and die a miserable death otherwise he'd have ripped that fucking helmet-mask from his face a long time ago. After all, Grmmjow was strong, but he wasn't stupid. He would just have to do as he was told for the time being. Yea, for the time being he'd play the role, but the second that fucker screwed up he'd have his ass…

"Aizen-sama requests your audience. He will be disappointed to see you've failed to do such a simple task as capture a little girl. No, not even a little girl…simple _trash_. You couldn't even do something as simple as collect some trash from the streets? How very pathetic." Grimmjow's eyes shot daggers at Ulquiorra as he seethed with anger. Snorting angrily, he gave another shrug. "Whatever," he said as Ulquiorra opened a garganta and the two disappeared through the hole.

Back at Las Noches, Grimmjow stormed angrily down the halls. Lower anrrancar quickly rushed to move out of his way as the angry sexta espada raged by. No one dared step in his path when he was like this. The last poor soul that had made the mistake of not moving out of the way fast enough ended up a blackened smudge on the pristine white walls. "This is fucking bullshit!" he snarled as he recalled his little 'audience' with Aizen.

_"Well Grimmjow, it appears you were unsuccessful in retrieving the woman? What happened? I thought it wou__ld be a simple task to just get a single woman. I guess I can't even trust you to do that right."_

_"Don't give me that shit! You sent me out there tellin' me ta get some human woman when the bitch reeks of some strange reiatsu and keeps hittin' me with fuckin' parlor tricks an' shit! What the hell is that bitch anyway?" snapped Grimmjow._

_"Now…is that anyway to speak to your __**Lord,**__ Grimmjow?" Aizen raised his reiatsu, quickly bringing Grimmjow to his knees and successfully shutting his mouth. "Hmmm…well you're dismissed until I can think of the proper punishment for your insolence today," said Aizen with a careless wave of his hand. Trying to contain his anger, Grimmjow gave a quick bow before turning and stomping off to his quarters._

What the fuck was that all about? It's not like he had wanted to go searching for the stupid bitch, not to mention the fact that they had withheld the fact that there was nothing 'normal' about that bitch. Reaching his room, Grimmjow opened and slammed the door behind him, still fuming. "That stupid bitch is gonna pay fer this!" he snarled. Not only had he pissed Aizen off by not bringing the woman back and even worse by questioning Aizen's authority, now he was going to be punished for it!

_Fuck!_

Since the first time he had seen her standing alone on that rooftop he had been wondering just what was so special about her. True, she had been emitting some kind of weird reiatsu, but other than that she looked like the rest of those worthless female humans. It wasn't until she had turned and fixed those striking green eyes on him in surprise did he realize something. She was hot. Pretty damn hot actually. And even hotter than that the bitch had actually given him a run for his money-twice! He'd never had such a hard time with a human before, much less a female one. He had to admit something about that kind of turned him on. Not to mention the way she looked as she ran, that long black hair flying everywhere.

The whole chase turned him on as a matter of fact. Most of the female arrancar he knew were afraid to mess with him and the ones that weren't were either ugly as hell or just plain stupid or annoying. It made him want to throw her to the ground and have his way with her right there on the rooftop. Damn, what the hell was with this bitch? What _was _she to Aizen anyway? He really didn't give a damn about that last question, but he damn sure wasn't going to sit back and let someone else take the credit for capturing a single human woman. Besides, he and that woman had unfinished business and he had a score to settle. Smirking to himself he quickly opened a garganta and slipped in, heading for the world of the living. "Here I come, _onna_,"

* * *

**yes, and another chapter is up....that might be it for a little bit since that's all I have typed up right now so I'm gonna work on some more for a bit...hopefully get some reviews in the meantime...aww Grimmy has a little crush XD or maybe he just likes hot chicks that throw fireballs...*shrugs* and I wish someone would punch Ulquiorra in the face...I can't stand that dude....**


End file.
